I Don't Care
by Imyoshi
Summary: Series - 'Irresponsible' Ron's always been weak, but that wasn't because he lacked skills. It was because of his fears and phobias that kept him from reaching his full potential. His greatest power was also his greatest fear. He abandons his knowledge for a fun simple life. He never took chances and never relied on himself. However what if that all changed?
1. Reborn

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Ron's always been weak, but that wasn't because he lacked skills. It was because of his fears and phobias that kept him from reaching his full potential. His greatest power was also his greatest fear. He abandon his knowledge for a fun simple life. He never took chances and never relied on himself. However what if that all changed?

Somewhere on a remote island two teen heroes were sneaking into Dr. Drakken's base through the ventilation shaft.

"So what is Drakken up to this time Kim?" Ron questioned Kim with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Wade wasn't really sure , but better be safe than sorry." She replied

Not feeling any better. "Well whatever it is it can't be good."

"Ron when has Dr. Drakken ever done anything good?" She asked a little snippy

"Hey there's a first time for everything." Ron nervously chuckled

As the two teens made their way through the poorly secure ventilation system, another duo were busy getting their plan into action.

"With this diamond powering this laser we will be unbeatable!" Drakken placed an enormous diamond into the laser energy socket. The laser began to work at full capacity.

Shego was simply sitting on a wheel chair filing her nails. "Yea sure whatever you say doc." She replied without the slightest interest.

Drakken was a little annoyed. "I mean it Shego you'll see and the world will bow down to me! Hahahaha!"

Still not paying any real attention to Dr. Drakken. "Uh-huh should I put this in the loser pile now or later?"

Drakken's blood pressure rose a little. "Just you wait Shego!"

Just as Shego was about to make a snappy remark a red-head and a blonde fell through the ventilation shaft. One landing gracefully the other not so much.

Kim placed her hands on her hips "Sorry to burst your bubble Drakken , but we'll be taking that diamond back now!"

"Kim Possible! And the buffoon!" Drakken screamed

It was Shego's turn to be annoyed. "Why are you always surprised to see them? What you expect someone else like the easter bunny or something."

Drakken mean posterior went weak "Shego what did we say about words hurting"

Sighing off from her overly sensitive boss "Whatever I'll take care of the princess you get this plan of your started with already!" Shego then charged at Kim with her hands ignited.

Kim took a fighting stance preparing for her dance with green villainess "Ron I'll take care of Shego!"

"Ok I'll get the diamond and find the self-destruct button." Ron began running towards the laser that Drakken was tinkering with at the moment.

As Ron made his way to the laser many red suited henchmen came running out of corridors. Some had staffs that were set to stun. Others carrying some knives and whatever objects they could carry.

"Get the buffoon!" Drakken order his men as he continued working on the laser.

The large group of men charged for Ron as he ran from them. _"Dammit why am I such a coward!"_Ron mentally asked himself as he ran.

Meanwhile Kim and Shego continued fighting exchanging blows that were only be countered by the each other. Neither of them were gaining the upper hand over each other. Whenever Kim would kick Shego would lean back. When Shego threw a fist Kim intercepted it. There fights were always test to prove each others strength, but this time however Shego wasn't trying to get the upper hand she was only stalling for the moment Dr. Drakken issue the signal.

Drakken finally finished connecting up the diamond and was ready to execute the plan. "Now Shego!"

Shego grew a devious smile. "Thought you never ask Dr. D!"

At that moment instead of blocking Kim's fist Shego instead took it head on. Kim smiled as she landed a hit on the once proud hero. But quickly that smile faded as she realized that Shego had a hold on her hand. The next thing Kim knew 1000's of volts of electricity passed through her entire body causing her to slump on the floor with pain racing through her. Shego proceeded lifting the very weakened Kim off the floor and restraining her to some chains that were set up for prisoners.

Ron had saw everything that happened "Kim! Ohh no!" Ron began running to Shego to be only cut off by the group of henchmen blocking his path.

Kim's body hung there her body weak from the jolts of electricity. "Ron" She called out weakly.

"Hahaha!" Ron turned his face to see a laughing Drakken. "It worked Shego the plan worked!"

_"Plan?"_Ron asked himself

Shego walked up to Dr. D with a smile of confidence for her boss "Yea I'm surprised the plan worked Dr. D."

"What plan!" Ron yelled

Drakken looked at Ron menacingly "Ohh buffoon if you only knew. Our plan wasn't trying to take over the world this time." Drakken pointed his finger at Kim who was half awake. "It was the capture of Kim Possible! With her out-of-the-way there will be no one to stop us."

Ron looked terrified. "And the laser?"

Drakken brought his hands behind his back. "Simply a decoy to get you guys here. And now that I have Kim Possible captured you are no longer necessary." Drakken then took his most coldest tone ever. "Kill him."

Kim's eyes shoot open from Drakken's demand. "What! No Ron run!" She cried out to the blonde.

"Haha I don't think so princess." Shego mocked

The group of red henchmen began to chase Ron with their staffs sent from stun to kill now. Finally they had the opportunity to kill the blonde that they chased for quite some time now. Ron continued to avoid their slashes, but was tiring out quickly. They were relentless on their assault against him.

_"Dammit come on Stoppable Kim needs you!"_Ron told himself as he continued to evade the henchmen.

Every now and then they would miss him by a centimeter slicing a hole in his mission shirt. Ron was being pushed into a corner.

_"Why am I so weak!"_Ron mentally yelled in his mind

Kim could only watch as her childhood friend was on the verge of death. If any of them caught him that would be it. Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she was completely helpless to aid him.

"Hahaha come on Stoppable what's wrong I thought you were a hero?" Shego mocked him as she enjoyed watching him run.

_"I thought I was too!"_Ron continued to put himself down.

They finally backed Ron into a corner with chances of escape gone. He was out of breath and regretting himself for being so weak and scared to fight back even with Kim in danger.

As they closed in on Ron a thought popped into Shego's head.

"By the way Dr. D what does the laser do anyways?" She asked with her hands crossed with a slight look of curiosity on her face.

Drakken thought for a moment. "You know Shego I'm not sure." Drakken looked at Stoppable and a wicked idea crossed his head. "But I know one way we can find out."

Drakken pointed the laser at the trapped blonde. Kim saw this and couldn't stop her tears from flowing out. Shego grinned sinisterly liking this side of Drakken. Then in the blink of an eye Drakken fired.

The beam made direct contact with Ron completely embracing. He felt the energy surge through his body before falling to the floor with a look devoid of life across his face. His heart stopped, blood ran cold, and thoughts raced.

"Rrrroooonnnnn!" Kim couldn't hold back her tears as she struggled against her restraints. Her attempts to break free were futile and she cried with no sign of stopping. For once in her life she finally felt what it feels like to be alone in this world.

"Hmph I guess it was just your ordinary death ray Dr. D" Shego said without much amusement.

"Seems your right Shego." Drakken clapped his hands together. "Ohh well what's done is done." Drakken turned his glare to sobbing red-head. "Now let's go greet our guest shall we Shego?"

"We shall." She said as she began walking to Kim.

Ron laid there on the floor with his thoughts still racing. He see's his memories passing him by one at a time. _"Am I dead?"_ He asked himself. Images kept coming forth including the ones with his greatest fears. First was camp Wannaweep which surprisingly he didn't find scary. Then monkeys popped up, but that image to had no effect on him instead he didn't care about it. Every time some memory of moment in his life when he felt any doubt or fear seemed to no longer have an effect on him. He found himself simply not caring about it. They all shattered before him. "Is this what dying is like I guess it's not bad." Ron told himself. Ron was getting ready to accept his fate when he heard crying coming from outside his head. He recognized that voice it was Kim's and she sounded scared and alone. Ron suddenly remembered what was happening before he got struck. _"She needs me."_ Ron whispered to himself, but his body didn't respond. _"I need to get up."_ He said with more effort, but still nothing. _"Dammit move already."_ Still no response _"Get up get up get up damn you."_ He could feel his muscles again _"I need to save Kim!"_He yelled and his body finally responded.

"Aww what's wrong Kimmie miss Ronnie." Shego asked as she began walking towards Kim.  
Drakken was right behind her with an ominous look. All the henchmen were paying attention to Shego getting ready to see what she was going to do. They were not paying any attention to Ron who was slowly getting up with a new-found confidence.

Kim continued to sob not opening her eyes to see Ron's body.

Shego cupped Kim's cheek "Come on princess open your eyes." Kim kept frantically shaking her head trying to make Shego let go.

Shego getting annoyed delivered a blow to Kim's exposed stomach making her gasp in pain. "I said open your eyes and tell me what you see!" She yelled at her.

Not wanting to get hit again Kim reluctantly opened her eyes. What she saw she couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Well princess what do you see." Shego expected Kim to say her defeat or something close to that.

"Ron" She quietly responded

"Ron? What?" Shego asked

This time Kim couldn't hold back her voice. "Ron!" She shouted with her eyes looking directly at him. She still was crying, but this time they were tears of joy.

This made Drakken, Shego, and all the henchmen turn around to see the Ron Stoppable standing up fist clenched. They couldn't believe it he was supposed to be dead, and the weird part was his smile he was portraying. It wasn't some twisted smile or some crazy one, no it was purely heroic and confident. It was his smile his Ron smile that only he could do.

All the villains stood there in disbelief. Stoppable was down for the count so how did he get back up? This made the blood of Dr. Drakken boil. Once again the buffoon has found a way to do the impossible challenge his genius.

"I...uh...uh...your suppose to...be de...dead?" Shego muttered in utter disbelief.

"Well this time we'll make sure he's done for good! Henchmen finish him and make sure he's down this time!" Drakken order viciously with his hands forming fist.

All the henchmen nodded and began racing toward the young blonde with their staffs and knives ready. This time they were determine to see Stoppable fall.

"Ron run!" Kim yelled

Hearing those words Ron simply responded "Don't worry KP I got this." Ron easily said with not a hint of hesitation or fear in his words.

Kim was taken back Ron had never sounded so confident before. "Ron?" She asked herself  
As the group of henchmen closed in on him Ron's smile still hadn't left his face. Normally he would scared out of his mind, but now. Seeing the approaching henchmen he didn't care one bit about them. He didn't know why, but he felt like fighting them. Call it instinct, but Ron didn't care about the odds he wanted to fight for his and Kim's survival.

One henchmen went straight for Ron's abdominal with his staff, Ron side-stepped him, reached out, and connect a blow to his face with his fist with full force. Two other henchmen already made their way in front and behind the blonde who was getting more excited. The one behind him lunged for him, and Ron with his eyes closed, but smile still there spin kicked him sending him across the lair. The one that was in front of Ron raised his staff ready to deliver a blow, but Ron already at full force drove his fist right into the man's stomach cracking a few ribs as he uppercut him. He screamed in pain as the blonde jumped up and delivered a blow to the man's neck with a side kick. The mystical monkey power gave Ron the strength of ten men since monkeys are ten times stronger than humans. Did Ron feel bad for breaking the man's ribs and most likely killing him, not even the slightest. In fact he felt more free than he ever did.

As Ron took care of the henchmen Shego, Drakken, and Kim stared at amazement at the fighting the once scared side-kick was doing.

"What's happening when did the buffoon get so powerful!" Drakken ranted as he anger continue to rise. "Shego go finish him!"

"On it Dr. D" Shego dashed for Ron who was already taking care of last henchmen with little ease. The truth is he wasn't even trying that hard, he had yet to get serious.

As Shego race at him she shoot plasma at the blonde who to was running full force to her. Ron still had that Ron smile even as he easily shrugged his head left and right simply avoiding the balls of plasma flying right at him. He made it look easy as if it was nothing to dodge Shego's attacks. This only made Shego more furious.

"Stoppable!" The green villain yelled before making contact with the blonde.

Shego began a barrage of attacks at Ron who blocked each one of them with ease. As she continued to fight him, Shego couldn't help but notice that he was smiling the whole damn time. It was like he enjoyed it. As they continued to parry each others moves two henchmen regained consciousness and ran to aid Shego in her fight. Ron seeing what was coming decided to step up his game. Resorting to monkey kung-fu Ron began using moves only him and Monkey Fist knew.

Monkey kung-fu is a extremely relax state of fighting and with Ron's current sitch he was a master. Shego tried to sweep kick him while the two henchmen were ready to deliver a terrible blow. Ron flip in the air grabbing both henchmen by their shoulder and tossing them aside to deal with Shego. Finally having enough of this Shego charged her hands and aimed right for any part of Stoppable's body. Ron saw this and calling forth his mystical monkey power he intercepted her glowing green hands with his glowing blue ones. The energies collided making a gasp sound come from Shego and Kim. Finally seeing an opening Ron pulled down his hand dragging Shego down with only for her to come in contact with his knee. Blood came out of the green villains mouth before Ron connected his foot right for her side sending her across the lair defeated.

All the henchmen were down and all was left was a speechless Drakken.

Ron turned his gaze right for Drakken still having that smile with his eyes looking all relaxed and nonchalant.

"Your turn Dr. Drakken." Ron announced very smoothly

Drakken began to panic and ran to elevator. "I don't think so Stoppable!" The elevator began to race up.

Without thinking just acting Ron ran to elevator and began jumping on the walls and whatever else he could land his feet on. Quickly making his way to Drakken before he was evening half way up.

"Hey you remembered my name." Ron leaned in closer with that same old smile. "I don't know what you did to me Drakken...but I've never felt more alive. Thanks!" Ron then kicked him off the elevator making him hit the floor breaking for sure a few bones. Still Ron didn't feel even the slightest bit of remorse for his action he didn't care.

Making his way down Ron found Kim and freed her from her restraints. As soon as she was free she hugged Ron firmly not wanting to let go. Kim cried on his shoulder and Ron let her without even thinking of moving her. He hugged her back knowing full well she needed it more than he did.

She was safe in his arms and that's all he cared about. Sure there were going to be questions after this, but for now he just embraced the moment.

* * *

Author Notes: I'll explain in the next chapter what happen to Ron don't worry. And once I reveal it...I will definitely have a lot of fun writing this story! But first things first let see if you guys like this story first. There's no point in writing a story that no one wants to read so I have to wait and see if people demand it. Till next time - Peace


	2. Blessing or a Curse?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Kim and Ron stood in the center of the lair of the beaten Dr. Drakken embracing it each other. Kim though she had lost the blonde, and felt her whole world had fallen apart. Instead Ron got back up from and against impossible odds beat the villains and saved her. Ron firmly held Kim as she cried on his shoulders, it was those same tears that made him get back up and fight to protect her.

Kim didn't look up at Ron yet with her head still buried into his shoulder. "Ron?"

"Yea KP?" He spoke softly to her.

The red-head didn't move from Ron's arms, but tilted her head to see Ron's soft chocolate-brown eyes. "How did you do that?" She asked that only made Ron get a confused face. "You know all the fighting and stuff?"

Ron relaxed under the question. "I don't know KP...it's just like, I feel happy and care-free."

Kim looked at Ron with a confused expression. "Ron your already a happy and care-free guy."

Still not changing from his relax state. "I don't know KP I can't really explain it?" The blonde replied as one of his arms left the grip it had on Kim to rub the back of his neck. Normally this would come with a nervous face, but instead it was a simple gesture saying he had no clue to why he felt this way.

Kim reluctantly broke her embrace from Ron to wipe some of the tears from her face. She still stayed close to feeling better with him beside her. "Maybe we should call Wade?" Ron simply shrugged his shoulders showing he didn't mind or care.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator contacting the 11-year-old super genius.

Wade appeared in the screen in his usual cheerful little kid mood. "What's up guys." Wade then took a quick look at Kim who appeared to him that she had been crying recently. "Is everything ok?" He asked with a worried look.

Kim briefly explained what happen during the mission. The plan Drakken and Shego came up with. How Kim was captured. Drakken's orders to kill Ron. The laser hitting Ron. And finally when Ron got back up and beat all the villains who were still laying on the floor beaten pretty bad. She didn't need to explain since Wade had figured out the rest by then.

Sitting back on his chair Wade discovered why Ron was acting differently or at least why. "Considering the facts guys after Ron got hit by the laser that is when he changed." He told them calmly.

Kim and Ron both looked at each other. Kim had a worried look, but Ron didn't seem like it phased him. The red-head was getting nervous at Ron's sudden attitude change. "Wade can you scan Ron and see what's with him?"

Wade was drinking a soda slurping whatever was left of it. "Yea sure no problem Kim raise the kimmunicator to Ron." Kim did just that with a green beam moving up and down Ron's body. "Ok now I need you to scan the laser and..."

The lair suddenly started shaking with debris falling everywhere startling Kim. Ron on the other hand turned his head to look what was happening with his happy exterior. Everything that was mechanical base had started to short-circuit, with the ceiling starting to collapse. This brought a sign of relief from the freckle blonde since he was getting bored and now had found a way to have some fun. As the lair started falling apart a maniacal laughter could be heard from across the lair. Turning their attention to the source of sound that echo through their ears it was none other than Dr. Drakken being supported by Shego who still visibly had some blood dripping from her mouth. They were already boarding their hovercraft.

"Hahahaha!" Drakken started the controls flinching from his bruised ribs and fracture collar-bone. "I set the lair to self destruct any second now!" Once Shego was inside Drakken waved to Kim and Ron with an evil smirk. "Goodbye Team Possible!" And they took off in the hovercraft leaving their henchmen to find their own way out if they could that is.

The lair was mere minutes to breaking apart and the only exist was at least half a mile away.

Kim turned to Ron with determination imbedded in her eyes. "We got to get out of here!" Before Wade could ask Kim to scan the laser she already shut off the kimmunicator.

Ron nodded with his signature Ron smile.

Kim was already ahead of Ron when they took off to the exit. That's when something happen that just tells you it's not your day. Kim tripped and twisted her ankle crying out softly in pain. Before she could ask Ron for help he had already ran up to her, picked her up bridal style, and began running still with a smile right across his face.

"I Gotcha KP!" Ron said rather excitedly as he ran through the lair. Kim clutched Ron's shirt for dear life.

As Ron ran the ceiling began to crumble. Pieces fell with Ron swiftly dodging them by side stepping and lunging forward at just the right moments. A chain reaction explosion went right through the wall blocking their paths, or so Kim thought at least. Ron on the other hand kept running and right at the perfect moment ran to the wall right beside them, dashed up it half way before jumping across the flames of chemical residue. Kim was amazed at Ron sudden acrobatic skills and for a moment when she looked at Ron's smiling face he seemed so much more confident. Kim almost blushed, but held it back at least until they landed, and the fire that was behind them emphasized his features which earned a slight blush from the red-head. Ron on the other hand was having the time of his life dodging life threatening obstacles.

They were almost out of there, the last part was escaping before the lair self-destructed. They could see the light of day outside which also had a helicopter waiting for them mid-air already waiting to take off. Thinking Wade had figured what was happening, she silently thanked him. The floor beneath them began to crumble. Which in reaction made Ron dance across the unstable ground flawlessly.

_"Wow Ron when were you able to do this?" _Kim asked herself.

As Stoppable ran to the helicopter Kim was expecting to him to slow down, but instead in a sudden new pace Ron sped up. He wasn't going to wait for the helicopter to land, no he was going to jump in it. When Possible realized this she grasped more on to him burrowing her head in his shoulder. Closing his eyes for a brief second Ron took in the surroundings and sounds around him. Then in an instant opened his eyes and leapt into the air with no signs of fears. Kim closed her eyes, expecting them not to make it.

...

"Umm KP you can open your eyes now." He kept poking Kim in the stomach to get her attention. Ron was still holding her with Kim doing the same to his shirt which now had stretch marks emphasizing how tightly she was latching on to him.

Kim slowly opened her eyes. She didn't move her head away from Ron's chest in which the sound of his heartbeat was slowly relaxing her. Moving only her eyes she soon realized that they were on the helicopter with Ron standing right in the middle grabbing the attention of the driver.

Ron calmly looked at her. "Kim you know you owe me a new shirt right?" He playfully said with a smile that can melt anyone's heart.

Ron sat down still holding Kim knowing full well she's suppose to stay off a sprain ankle. Ron leaned his head back closing his eyes with a grin implying he was in a great mood. He was breathing slowly and deeply trying to relax a little. Kim continued to observe her best friends new-found attitude. What exactly happen to him peaked the red-head's curiosity, but before she could ask Ron how he was feeling he heard him snoring. Knowing how easy her blonde best friend could sleep, she snuggled a little in his arms to join him in dreamland.

Right before dozing off Kim mumbled into Ron's shoulder. "Thank you Ronnie." Kim happily whispered as sleep soon took her. The small smile on her face could be seen by the pilot as he took off for Middleton.

The Next Day

First period just ended and Kim placed some books into her lockers as she had her daily gossip conversation with Monique. "So yea Monique Ron did all that." She proudly said.

Overly stunned Monique almost bounce up and down with glee. "Shut-up girl! So you're telling me not only did he save you from the bad dudes, but he carried you out of an exploding lair!" Monique then formed an evil smile. "That boy so deserves some MOTWY." She said that only confused Kim.

Acronyms were Monique style of talking, and still Kim hadn't fully learned her friend's language. "Umm Monique English please." The confused red-head asked as she placed her last book away and began taking a sip from her water.

Monique's evil smile grew twice as big getting Kim's attention. "Make-out time with you." Kim immediately spit out here drink as the words left Monique's mouth.

"Mo...Mon...*cough*...Monique! Why would you say that!" Kim hastily replied with her face beat red, still having trouble breathing.

Monique raised an eyebrow up to Kim's response. She had her arms crossed with a somewhat laid back expression. "What? The way he saved you and all I was just thinking..." Monique began to turn with her hands slightly raised driving her point home as her voice got lower by the second.

Before could response the computer in her locker went on. "Kim! I figured out what's with Ron!" The boy genius yelled.

Kim quickly looked at Wade before glaring at Monique letting her know that their conversation wasn't over yet. "Go Wade!"

Wade began typing on his computer bringing up images of Ron's body, but in a green wire lay-out. "It looks like the laser that Ron got hit with destroys a person's inhibitions." The 11-year-old stated.

"Umm Wade I'm a teen saving hero, not a super genius." She asked annoyed.

Sighing a little, sometimes wishing he didn't have to dumb himself down. "A persons inhibitions is what restrains them." Both Kim and Monique still had a confused look on them. "Let me put it this way inhibitions gives a person the reason of holding back. Without one's inhibitions a person doesn't hold back."

Both Kim and Monique were astonished. "But wait what about Ron's monkey kung-fu. He scared to use it, since he's afraid of monkeys..."

"Was afraid of monkeys Kim was!" Wade then brought up another screen. "The laser was also designed to remove a person's fears freeing, and allowing somebody to enjoy themselves without a care in the world."

Some questions floated in the red-head's mind. "Wait what about how strong he was?"

Wade nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Actually Kim I'm taking a wild guess and saying it's because of his mystical monkey powers. They say monkeys are around 2 to 3 times stronger than the average human. And since Ron has the power he is actually stronger than he was before, since he's no longer scared to use it."

Monique started to jump up and down or at least she did in her mind. "So what would happen if I got hit by this ray would I become all bad to?" The fashion expert asked with some hope in her voice.

Sadly Wade responded. "No Monique you wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Say what? What you talkin about Wade?" Monique questioned with her hands placed on her hips. She was mad for Wade thinking she couldn't keep up or whatever.

"Sorry Monique, but unlike you or most people for that matter. Ron has monkey kung-fu, mystical monkey power, and stamina. He could easily keep up with his instincts." Wade looked away from the brief for a brief second. "You on the other hand...well let's not go there shall we."

The overly gossip girl turned her head away all mad. "Hmph fine!"

As Monique had her question answered, one last question still lingered in Kim's mind. "Ok what about his sudden care-free style of fighting. It doesn't even look like he holds back."

This is what Wade was afraid of telling Kim. "Like I said Kim without fear you can enjoy life. Without your inhibitors you don't hold back. And when those two things are liberated from a person another thing breaks or rather is free from restraints." Wade said fearfully.

Kim and Monique didn't like where this was going. "What?"

"Your moral compass." The 11-year-old genius broadly stated.

"Moral compass?" Both the girls said in unison, clearly lost now.

Wade sat firmly on his chair no longer typing on his keyboard. "Yes your moral compass. The thing that allows you to know the difference between right and wrong. Without it Ron would do what he pleases and not care about the consequences. Like how you told me he basically killed that guy. If Ron had actually went through and murder the dude, he wouldn't have had a cared the slightest. The emotions that cause guilt, doubt, and sadness are no longer necessary for Ron."

Monique interrupted Wade speech. "Wait then why did Ron save Kim. If what you say is true wouldn't he had just left her there."

"Normally yes if his moral compass were to have been destroyed, but it was only released from its restraints. Ron still knows the difference between right and wrong he just chooses which one's to follow. Meaning he still is the same Ron he's just way more happy and relax know. He's basically using his instincts."

Monique knew what Wade was getting at. "You mean the only reason Ron saved Kim was..."

"Exactly." Wade cut off Monique. "Ron would have never left Kim behind if he was his normal self. And definitely wouldn't have left Kim then. If something happened to Kim he would once again be able to feel his heartbreaking emotions. But as long as Kim's safe he's will continue to act all care-free." Wade then looked them dead serious through the computer screen. "To sum it up he doesn't care about anything unless if it's something extremely precious to him like Kim."

Monique couldn't help, but take her shot. "Awww isn't that sweet Kim. Even as a guy who is completely care-free somehow he still cares about you." Monique said in a lovey dovey way. Monique cupped her hands together making a kissy face. "Your precious to him."

Kim turned bright red from Monique's remarks. "Monique!"

Monique crossed her hands with a simple grin and over-confident look. "What from what Wade just told us it sounds like he has feelings for you."

Kim quickly cut off her friend. "Monique how many times do I have to tell you me and Ron are just friends. Best friends! There is no romantic feelings between us at all ok!" She responded harshly to her sassy friend. Her hands pressed down her sides and fist clenched, Kim wanted Monique to drop the subject and fast.

"I'm not buying it girlfriend. You may be in denial." Monique pushed herself away from Kim with both eyes closed. "And I can respect that and all. Just saying you two would make a cute couple." She told the red-head with one eye slightly open to see if her statement hit home.

Having her finger lifted to counter Monique's argument, Kim was prepared, before Wade cut in. "Umm guys no offense, but shouldn't we be a bit worried about Ron."

That little remark earned him the attention of the two teens. "Sorry." They both replied in unison.

Typing and printing out schematics Wade began searching for a way to reverse the effects of the laser. "I'll try to find a way to reverse the effects. In the meanwhile try to make sure Ron doesn't get into too much trouble." Kim and Monique both nodded before the tech genius logged off.

As soon as the super genius left, Monique looked at Kim with a devious smile. "You sure there's nothing between you and Ron?"

Kim was getting tired of this same old topic. Now very irritated she looked at her friend with determination in her eyes. "Monique for the last time there is nothing between me and Ron!" Kim started to walk off turning her gaze away from her gossip loving friend to whatever direction she was heading, but still talking to Monique. "How many times do..." Kim stopped dead in her tracks. "I.I..I...I...I..."

* * *

Author Notes: There your break down of the new Ron Stoppable. No the laser didn't enhance him or anything, it just released the restraints that people have placed on them. No longer fearing monkeys or consequences Ron is one happy-go lucky dude, with the benefits of being simply awesome. And you know what else that's badical. Ok for the next chapter I got only one word of advice for you. Get some **Montage** music ready. Booyah!


	3. Irresponsible Ron

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Kim Possible came to a complete stop, why? "I...I...I" She never did get past that first word.

Monique was a little puzzled by Kim's current sitch. "Umm Kim what's wrong girl?" If only Monique could see past her girl best friend to see what she was staring at.

Lifting her hand to point at the object or person that had caught her interest. "It's R-Ron...It's Ron!"

Now Monique was confused. "Ron?" Moving her head to get a better look behind her friend. What her gaze caught left her by complete surprise.

Walking down the hallway was Ron, only he wasn't wearing his usual khaki baggy pants or his red jersey attire. Nope instead he was wearing a plain black-tee that pressed itself against his body. Baggy black pants that were a smaller size making it look very unique, fitting his never be normal personality perfectly. A surprisingly clean white over-shirt opened not closed. It swayed as he continued to walk, and a nice pair of his usual sneakers only slightly darker. His other features seemed to has also changed. His hair was still unkempt, it just seemed more alive and free. Those eyes that once contained confusions with a side of fear, was replaced with a brave, yet nonchalant look in them. He walked with more confidence than before and with a smile that continued to pull and hold everything about him together. This wasn't the same old same old Ron Stoppable, not today it was a new Ron Stoppable.

As he walked to his locker more and more people couldn't help, but stare especially the girls. Many of them were giving him a dreamy gaze as he strolled passed them. However he paid no attention to them not caring the slightest about what people thought of him.

Still not believing what her eyes were seeing. "Whoa!" Monique blurted out.

Kim continued to stay speechless and motionless as her best friend strolled closer and closer to her every second.

Clutching a book in one hand and his bag on the other. "How's it going ladies?" The blonde opened his locker tossing the book aside.

Finally coming to her senses. "New look Ron?" Ron's gossip loving friend asked.

Ron nodded with a simple smile that was all to powerful. "Yea thought I try something new." He then expanded his hands out to show his new look. "You like?" Asking a little enthusiastically.

Turning her hands into a camera looking up and down on the blonde. "Ohh momma likes." This coming from a fashion expert only made Ron more joyous.

Ron looked at Kim who still hadn't said a word yet to the new Ron. "What about you KP? What do you think of my new look?"

Hearing those words leave his mouth made Kim come out of whatever trance she was in. "It's wow Ron...It's just so different." Kim blushed a little, but lucky it couldn't be seen from where they were standing.

"Yea you know me KP just full of surprises!" He leaned on his locker arms crossed quite confident in himself.

Before the three of them could continue their conversation, Bonnie came walking down the hallway with Brick Flagg accompanying her. She looked very annoyed while Brick...well ever heard of the expression dumber than a sack of bricks well that's where that came from. They made their way to the trio more accurately Ron. Bonnie continued to look at him with a mean expression, while Ron still leaned on his locker looking at her with a distant gaze making it obviously clear he didn't care what she had to say. At least to Monique and Kim who knew of the sitch with Ron.

Quickly placing her hands on her hips. "Well looks like the loser got a change of wardrobe!" Bonnie then placed her finger on her lips with a evil smirk. "But once a loser always a loser can't change that! Hahaha!" The laughed traveled through the hall attracting students.

Bonnie continued to laugh until a small chuckle escaped Stoppable's lips. "Hehe!" Ron had his palm covering half his face as he continued to laugh.

Stopping her laughter to see Ron laughing this made the brunette a little heated. "What's so funny Stoppable!"

Moving his hand away. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." Ron was shaking his head as he repeated the brunette's name. "I could honestly care less about what you think about me." The words quickly left his mouth traveling to all the open ears in the hall. Earning many gasp from everyone including Kim and Monique. Brick wasn't really paying attention.

If she wasn't heated before now she was for sure fuming. "What did you say Stoppable!"

"You heard me Bon-Bon." He didn't think or consider what he said, he just said it freely without worries.

Clutching her fist together, with eyes burning with rage. "Don't call me Bon-Bon!"

Hearing her say that made Ron lean in a little closer. "Or what?" The blonde was getting a little hyped up.

Clenching her teeth hard, she turned to Brick. "Brick!" The quarter-back jumped as she startled him. "Get him!" She order.

Confused for a second before nodding his head Brick charged for Ron, shooting his fist forward for Ron's calm exterior. Without thinking instead more purely on instinct Ron side-stepped out of the attack with little effort. Brick's fist made contact with the locker leaving a dent and followed by a small cry from mentally challenged student. This earned more laughter from Ron and the other teens. Now he was angry and tried to throw more punches at the blonde. Ron didn't block or evade them, instead he redirected them. Anytime Brick's fist was in range for Stoppable, Ron would push it away making the quarter-back stumble every time. After many failed attempts on landing a hit he tired himself out. Brick was breathing heavily as for Ron he placed his finger on Brick's head pushing him, making him fall. He just beat Brick Flagg with no effort, not attacking back, and all the while with a confident smile on his face.

Kim, Monique, Bonnie, and the other teens just stood there with their mouths open, not believing what they just saw. Ron on the other hand happily made his way to Bonnie hands in his pockets.

"Well this was fun and all but we got to get to class now." Ron began walking before turning his head to Kim and Monique. "You guys coming?" He asked with a confused face. Nodding Kim and Monique caught up to Ron preparing to tell him what they discovered about the laser. Throwing one hand up, and waving backwards not bothering to turn his head around. "Later..." A small smile crept up on Ron's face. "...Bon-Bon."

During lunch was when Kim gave him a brief explanation from what Wade told her. They sat there in their usual table eating and talking. Well Kim was eating and talking Ron the other hand was...Many things were passing through the young blonde's mind. He was clutching his tray firmly contemplating all he was told.

Looking at Kim with some disbelief. "Really so that's what happened to me KP?"

Kim frowned a little knowing this was a lot to handle all at once. "Yea Ron right now Wade is..."

Ron wasn't really listening to Kim anymore. _"I'm not afraid of monkeys anymore...I can fight now...Danger is fun?...This is, this is..." _Ron quickly threw his hands up with excitement. "That's badical!" Kim suddenly stop talking seeing the overjoyed expression coming from her best friend. Raising an eyebrow she was confused at his sudden change of attitude. "It all makes so much sense now KP!" He said joyfully.

Rolling her eyes. "Anyways back to what I was saying Ron...Wade is making..."

"This is the best thing that could've happened to me! Booyah!" The blonde was over thrilled.

Ok now Kim was beyond confused. "Wait a minute Ron. Your happy like this?"

Ron looked at Kim was fierce intensity, his eyes that once has an emotionless glare was now filled with hope. Ron quickly reached across the table grabbing Kim by the shoulders. "I've never felt better KP...I mean come on I'm not afraid of monkeys anymore. I can help you fight the bad guys. I can even do dangerous things thanks to my monkey kung-fu...I've never felt so good this is just so...so badical!"

Kim took in all her friends words to heart. _"Wow I've never seen Ron so happy." _A small frown appeared on her face. _"I would hate to see him upset if we took this from him without asking." _Then an amazing idea came to the red-head's mind. _"I guess we could leave Ron like this for a little while and see how it goes." _Kim nodded her head as Ron still held her. "It sure is Ron."

The rest of the day went by in a blur for the blonde. Ron couldn't sit still he wanted to run out and enjoy himself. Then the bell rang for last period making Ron leave the classroom quickly. He didn't even stop to wait for Kim which worried the red-head a bit. Biting her lip Kim called Wade.

"Hey Kim what's up?" He asked in a cheery 11 year-old way.

Kim looked a little nervous. "Umm Wade is there anyways you could keep a track on Ron. He just left the school in a hurry and I don't know where he's going." She replied softly.

Wade looked at her for a second wondering how she could lose Ron so fast. Nodding his head Wade began typing on to his keyboard searching for Ron. After a few minutes he found him. "I got him Kim!"

Her nervousness left the room.."Great where is he!"

"Umm I don't know how to tell you this, but he's running through the city. I mean like running, running"

To only be replaced with distressed! "What do you mean Wade!"

Wade rubbed the back of his head. "It would be easier if I showed you." Typing some codes the screen showed Ron Stoppable running, but to where well...everywhere!

(Montage Music - Recommendations: Sonic Generations "City Escape - Remix Classic or Modern" Hell do both of them! If you had already picked out your own well good for you then!)

The screen showed Ron running all through the city with his over shirt flowing beside him as he moved elegantly, yet ferociously through the busy streets. He made his way to a busy intersection, not wanting to wait Ron kept running with a smile on his face. Simply jumping or sliding on moving cars, as they missed him by a hair. The blonde's sight caught notice of an incoming truck, before anyone knew it Ron had jumped on the top to only run off the edge without looking where he would land.

He found himself at a skate-park, another smile found its way on to his face. Within a moments notice Ron ran up grabbed an adjacent board and took off to the rails. If he suddenly knew how to skateboard Ron decided to grind on the rails, before taking off to the half-pipe. Once he picked up enough speed he launched himself out of the skate-park. He soared through the air with his hair brushing against the wind and his eyes show clear signs of bravery. The kids on skateboards watched Ron with amazement as he came and quickly left without a word.

Ron landed on the sidewalk somewhere in Upperton, more accurately on Upperton hill. Without a second thought he traveled down the hill picking up speed. Ron didn't notice the fruit stand as he turned a corner. Fueled on pure instinct he jumped off the board over the fruit stand and landed back on the board without a worry in the world. Still heading down hill he was heading straight for a construction site that was currently building a 8 story building. His speed increased every second.

Fate would have it that a cement truck appeared from off the corner. Already at a high speed Ron jumped off the board and on the oval shape like bed that cement trucks have. Using it as a stepping stone the blonde continue to run leading him inside the construction zone. Seeing that the building was on its basic stages of construction only fueled the adrenaline Stoppable. He was running to the under developed building as the machinery vehicles passed by him not noticing his presence.

Ron found himself face to face with a wrecking ball moving towards him. An even bigger smile formed on him as he side-stepped out-of-the-way right before contact was made. Without even a moment for rest a steel beam was already 5 feet away from him. His breathing shot as he power-slide under the steel structure, only for him to grab it as he was already halfway underneath and passed it. Being lifted, Ron quickly lifted himself up, before jumping off the beam that made its way 4 stories up already, he landed on the steel skeleton structure of the building.

Dashing to the support beams Ron ran up them leaping to each one of them clearly using some of that monkey kung-fu reflexes of his. Already making his way on top Ron found a rope connecting from the top to the next building that was at least 3 stories lower. Quickly taking off his over shirt while running Ron slipped his shirt over the rope and zip-lined down and a tremendous rate.

Already getting closer to the building the blonde twirled his body side to side until he had enough force to go from sliding down a rope to running on top of a rope. Hastily putting his over-shirt back on he found himself on top of the roof. With his adrenaline still running on high he leapt off the 3 story building to land on some more moving vehicles. Jumping off each one like a game of hopscotch he found himself back on the sidewalk. He was about to take off again until he noticed an ice-cream shop placed right next to him.

With a simple shrug he fixed his outfit and entered the establishment for some green-mint chocolate ice cream his favorite.

(End Montage Music!)

Kim and Wade had both their mouths wide open. They couldn't believe what they saw. Ron just ran through the entire city avoiding danger that lurked at every turn, and he did it with a smile. He just made all known free-runners look like posers compared to his free run. This was the new Ron Stoppable!

Kim stood there holding her kimmunicator speechless. Wade well he had one eye twitching with a look of absence on his face.

Finally rubbing her eyes, "Did what we saw really happened?" She asked with still some doubts.

Wade didn't respond verbally, except he simply nodded his head.

Kim was baffled. "How did he...I mean when did...where did he..."

"Are you planning to finish any of those questions girl?"

Kim turned around to see Monique with a puzzled look.

Before Monique knew it Kim pulled her in closer. She told Wade to replay the video they just recorded to Monique. After watching the video it was now Monique's turn to be stunned.

"No way!" Monique claimed.

"Way!" Kim added with a bit of excitement in her voice.

They stood there without muttering a word, still lost in their thoughts. Until a familiar beeping on Wade's computers attracted their attention.

"Guys looks like we got a hit on the site." Wade typed away with tongue hanging out all focused and what not. "It seems there is a break in at...an a remote lab located somewhere in the Himalaya mountains! I'm getting the report now!" A screen opened up showing a device that was the main target of the thieves.

"Ok Wade I'm on my way!" The red-head boldly claimed.

"I'll contact Ron to meet you at your house." The kimmunicator screen went black.

Somewhere in Upperton a certain blonde was enjoying his ice cream, the rays of the sun beamed off his white over-shirt. He sat outside the ice-cream shop with one arm behind his head and legs laid on another chair quite relaxed with himself. Then his rommunicator beeped off.

Quickly pulling out the device without dropping his ice-cream. "What's up Wade?" He asked in a laid back attitude.

"Ron we got a mission!" Wade replied quickly to the blonde's question.

Raising his eyebrow as this caught his interest. "Really where?" His mood would depend on where he was going.

"The Himalayas." Wade concluded.

_"The Himalayas huh?" _Ron's face formed an over-joyous smirk. "Ohh sounds...fun."

* * *

Author Notes: So tell me what did you think? Did you like, not like the montage scene. Tell me I want to hear your personal opinions. Now that I got that out-of-the-way how did you enjoy the music reference. Brings back some good memories at least I hope it does for you guys. If not then I simply apologize even though I really don't need to. Let's see for the next chapter I'm thinking more fighting with a dash of that no more moral compass personality pinched in there. Till next time. - Peace


	4. Mission Mode with a Twist

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Waiting in the front of the school grounds was a very tweaked red-head. Tapping her foot with her arms crossed Kim was getting annoyed on how late Ron was. Wade had contacted the blonde 20 minutes ago and there ride was going to be there any second.

"Hmph where is Ron? Our ride is gonna be here any minute!" Kim asked herself with her anger growing with each passing second. She kept turning her head left and right to catch a glimpse of her best friend. Finally she spotted him walking casually across the street with an ice-cream in his hand.

Closing the distance between them. "Hey KP..." Ronald asked to only...

"Where were you! Our ride is going to be here any minute!"...be cut off by Kim. The red-head stood firmly with her hands placed on her hips demanding an explanation.

Only once in a while has Ron ever seen Kim so angry, and rarely with him. His exterior went from cool and collective, to timid and nervous in a heartbeat. "Sorry KP...I got sort of sidetrack." He confessed with holding the ice-cream. Extending his hand out, "I got you some ice-cream."

Kim quickly crossed her arms while glaring hard at the blonde. "You think ice cream is going to make up for this!" Kimberly yelled.

Rubbing his neck with nervousness, "It's your favorite, coffee flavored...hehe." Ron said with a weak smile.

Kim continued to glare at Ron, then the ice cream, then Ron again, and ice cream once more. Quickly swiping the cone from his hand. "Give me that." She licked the coffee flavored treat with delight, enjoying it. It had been a while since she had a taste of the frozen treat. "I'm still mad at you." She mumbled.

Ron saw the joy in his best friends face, he didn't care that she was still mad at him. His weak smile got stronger forming his goofy Ron smile. No words were said as they waited for their ride. Kim was to busy savoring the icy treat, as Ron enjoyed seeing her happy expression. Moments later a helicopter arrived picking up the teen duo.

"By the way KP what's our mission?" Ron asked as the helicopter continued to pilot closer and closer to the Himalayas.

Pulling out her kimmunicator, "Wade said that a group of thieves are after this device located somewhere in a lab hidden in the Himalayas." She said.

Raising his eyebrow, "And what?" The blonde asked.

"That's it." Kim added.

Ron's face went from lacking to full-blown surprise. "That's it...We got protect this device from a group of thieves without knowing who or what the device is capable of." The lack of information was indeed mistrusting.

Pondering at Ron's words for a quick moment. "Yea." Kim embarrassingly answered.

The blonde began putting all the evidence together. _"An unknown device is being targeted by a group of unknown thieves, all the while in a secluded area in the Himalayas." _The information was lacking, odds against them, and location dire. Piecing all this together Ron came to one conclusion. _"Booyah! This going to be one hell of a mission!" _A overjoy smile quickly formed on the blonde's face.

Kim didn't notice Ron's smirk she was to lost in her own thoughts, more importantly re-thinking about Ron's little free run he had earlier. _Ok Possible lets think this through. Ron can now fight and has impressive reflexes skills that's a positive." _Kim then remember him jumping into on coming traffic without a second thought. _"However he also seems to be reckless and unpredictable too."_ Kim looked at her blonde best friend who's face still had that confident smile. _"This is going to be one hell of a mission that's for sure."_ A small look of concern found it's way to the red-head.

Eventually the pilot called out to Team Possible, "Hey you two were getting near the jump point." He shouted.

Shaking their heads the duo got up and picked up their parachutes getting ready to jump. Changing into a sky divers uniform only slightly modified to look like their style of mission wear. Quickly opening the door the wind rushed in brushing against the strands of their hair. The cold air quickly filled the room without a moment's rest. Turning their heads to the pilot he gave them a thumbs up meaning that they were at the jumping point. Without a second thought they jumped out of the helicopter quickly descending in to the Himalayas mountains.

Kim found sky diving an enjoyable activity while Ron always closed his eyes. Looking over to the blonde expecting to see him scared, instead she was surprised to see him look like he was enjoying himself. It took her a second to remember that Ron's fears were washed away thanks to that machine.

"Haha this is fun KP!" Ron shouted clearly enjoying himself.

A smile crept its way on to the red-head's face. She was glad that Ron was enjoying himself.

Making their way more than half-way down they released their chutes and landed near the entrance of the lab. Quickly tossing their helmets and bags they took a look around before entering the lab. It was clear as day someone had infiltrated the compound since the doors were broken down with what looked like brute strength. Dents were visibly noticeable all over the metal structures.

"Looks like some already here Ron. Let's go mission mode." She boldly claimed.

"Right behind you KP." He responded with the same attitude.

(Mission Mode Music - FLCL "Runners High" Is there really a reason to even have Mission Mode Music, the answer is absolutely not...wait, I'm sorry I mean hell yea. It's your choice you don't have to it's just makes the scene a little more alive, in my opinion.)

Kim and Ron ran into the lab looking for their favorite way on sneaking up on the bad guys. And there it was the ventilation shaft swift pulling out her grapple/hairdryer. She aimed and shot into the corner of the vent, pulling her and Ron up. There they began to crawl all through the ventilation system and the fun begins.

As they made their way made through the under looked system the temperature went from cool, to warm. And it was only getting hotter by the second the teens quickly crawled faster through the heating metal. Sweat dripped down their necks and their breaths became more rapid. Their shirts clung to their bodies. Then before they knew it, the temperature went from scolding hot to unbelievably chilly in less than a second. Ventilation systems are diffidently the most random things you'll ever crawl through.

They went from fast paced moving heroes to almost frozen stiff ice cubes. The duo shivered with their bodies going limb from the intense cold air. Their breathes intimidating smoke as they breathed in and out. Soon the temperature went back to normal, but the heroes knew that this was only the beginning, of their troubles.

They got lost more than once always making u-turns at dead ends, or holding their breath as they crawled through fowl smelling odors. Constantly hitting their heads every once in a while. Trying to avoid bugs that were either dead or alive. Unstable shafts were always a problem. And the worst is when they meet face to face with a fan that just so happens to turn on every time they get near it. The air brushing against them pushing and forcing them to find another way around.

After what seem like an eternity of searching they finally got their moment of relief. The sounds of people talking always brought joy to their ears when crawling through the hell that is a ventilation system. They crawled their way to the sounds of their voice. Finally they found their target, but before kicking through the metal plate, they took a moment to catch their breath. They were physically exhausted, if any one ever told the duo that crawling though a ventilation shaft was easy they were going to be met with a couple of fist before being thrown into one themselves.

Finally taking the break they needed they kicked the metal plate off and jumped into action. Catching their villain by surprise...most of the time.

(End Mission Mode Song - I will be using this song for future Mission Mode scenes. Your choice to listen to it when I recommend it. I'm not forcing you!)

"Tell me again how did this happen?" Ron asked with his blood rushing to his head.

Kim and Ron were tied together while being hanged over a cage filled with man-eating rabbits. They were genetically spliced rabbits with teeth that can rip through metal. They were hungry and were constantly jumping to try to bite the heroes.

Sighing a little. "When we jumped through the shaft there was ice all over the floor, causing us to slip." She embarrassingly said. "Then before we knew it we got shot with knock-out gas." Some of Kim's hair was draped all over her face.

"Damn it was a trap-trap...and by DNAmy. I did not see that coming." Ron added rather impressed.

Before the conversation could continue a large easy-going woman entered the room with her half human half animal henchmen. She had a cuddle buddy wrapped around her neck in a necklace fashion.

"Oh look who's awake." DNAmy happily squealed.

Glaring at a fellow cuddle buddy fanatic, "DNAmy what are you up!" Kim demanded.

Raising an eyebrow, "Seriously what are you up? What can you possibly want from a from a secret lab hidden in the outskirts of this snowy mountain?" The blonde asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, it's a big secret!" She responded.

"What are you making the worlds first polar bear/penguin cuddle buddy." Kim mocked.

Smiling with glee. "Ohh that's a great idea maybe I'll turn you into one." She happily jumped while clapping.

Kim's serious face quickly turned terrified. _"Note to __self don't give the bad guys ideas!" _She mentally noted.

"Hmph nope I'm planning to turn the world into my personal cuddle buddy collection. I will make everyone my own personal cuddle buddy I will..." DNAmy ranted.

_"Blah blah blah boring." _The blonde thought, shaking his hips he woke up a sleepy mole rat. "Psst Rufus you awake buddy?" Ronald whispered to his hairless buddy.

Crawling out of the blonde's pocket the sleepy mole rat yawned himself awake before nodding his head. "Mm-hm"

"Can you bite through these ropes?" His owner asked.

Rufus gave him a thumbs up before proceeding to bite through the ropes.

"...Then I will turn the Grand Canyon in to my own personal storage for my cuddle buddies!...Any questions?" DNAmy finished ranting.

"Yea one, exactly how do you plan to do that?" Ron distractedly asked.

Raising her hand out with a simple sigh. "Oh with this!" She picked up the device Kim and Ron came to protect. It was all metallic like looking like a normal firearm, but most likely ten times deadlier. "You see with this do-hickey I can change the DNA of any life-form I choose." Clapping her hands together with a look of satisfaction. "I will finally have my own personal one of a kind cuddle buddy collection."

The ropes holding Kim and Ron snapped freeing the teens. They landed gracefully into fighting positions. "Sorry DNAmy the only thing you'll have personal is your jail cell." The red-head snapped.

Ron didn't say anything instead his adrenaline was running on high, seeing the rather weird-looking henchmen and creatures that DNAmy had at her disposal. Those monster looked more of a challenge that Drakken's henchmen and his was getting excited. Kim on the other hand was more focused on retrieving the device and capturing the crazy cuddle buddy fan club president.

Kim was about to charge and attack the creatures, but a hand reached out on to her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Ron with a very confident smile and look of ecstasy in his eyes.

"KP let me handle the henchmen I could go for a good fight." Ron asked.

A little worried with his request. "You sure Ron?" Kim asked worryingly.

Ron sight turned dead set on the freak of nature creatures, "Ohh yea." His tone was calm, and slightly dark.

Before Kim could respond..."Grrr you meanies my babies get them!"...DNAmy beat her to it.

Without a moment of thought the creatures dashed for the duo. One was half gorilla half rhino. Another was part lion and part deer. And finally one had a snake body with the head of a monkey. And to throw a little variety into it there was two henchmen half rabbit and frog. Rufus seeing this quickly ran back into his owner's pocket.

Why did DNAmy have violent creatures instead of her cuddly ones? Well ever since Kim destroyed her first evil lair DNAmy felt like she need stronger henchmen that fluff and puff. Now she had mean and strong on her side with a dash of sweetness mixed in.

Kimberly didn't have time to come up with a plan. She would worry about Ron, but her goal was to stop DNAmy and retrieve the device. Pushing aside her doubts she simply nodding accepting Ron's request before swiftly dodging the half man half animal creatures. Leaving Ron to attend the with the freaks of nature.

The creatures decided to ignore Kim and headed straight for the blonde. Ron lifted his head slightly up with his eyes full of power, his smile heroic and his posture strong.

"It's time to have a little fun." Cracking his knuckles Ron readied himself. _"Ok mystical monkey powers let see what you can really do." _

On the floor by his feet laid the shredded rope, and broken pieces of metal too remained there lifeless. The creatures were close and before anyone knew it Ron dashed at them. The once lifeless pieces of materials suddenly jumped up as Stoppable took off. The momentum and force released from Ron's body was overwhelming his eyes turning midnight blue and with his teeth forming a pair of fangs. After all the only way to fight an animal is to become one.

The first creature to cross the instinct driven Ron Stoppable was the lion and deer beast. It charged yet gallop to Stoppable at an incredible pace. Without changing direction Ron intercepted the antlers of the beast pinning him to the ground. The last thing the creature saw before it's neck snapped was the look on Ronald's face. It was happy, but in a twisted way.

Luckily Kim was busy chasing DNAmy for her to notice Ron's sudden mood change or better yet his lack of caring he showed to his opponents.

Releasing his grip on the antlers Ron charged for the rhino slash gorilla combo. This was a battle driven by instinct there wasn't any place for second guess here. The unfazed creature steadily charged for the blonde while using his knuckles to further increase his momentum. Ron's body took a blue aura as he grabbed the horn of the beast. Using a considerable amount of strength Ron pinned the creature down getting ready to deliver the finishing blow.

With the speed of a cobra the snake like monkey wrapped it's body around Ron before he could finish off his prey. The rhino creature was thankful it didn't have the strength to fight. The monkey face snake stared at Ron with his it's body wrapped around the blonde holding his body in place. Ron's expression didn't change he still had an over confident smile, but with the fangs it was more animal like. The monkey snake was puzzled, but only for a second as it felt Stoppable's arm piercing through it's body.

The pain from Ron's attack momentarily weaken the grip the creature had on him. That one moment was all Ron need to free himself from the beast hold before he connected his fist right for the animals jawline, indefinitely silencing it. The mystical monkey powers had made Ron unstoppable. Not showing any signs of stopping Ron turned back to his previous prey which still laid helpless on the floor.

The two henchmen watched as the blonde walked over the weaken beast before placing his hands around it's throat. After a few seconds of squirming the beast stopped moving. Done with his work Ron's gaze met the two terrified henchmen. Before they knew their feet forced them to run away from the blonde, if Ron was his usual lazy self he would of easily allowed them to run away. But with his new found personality he didn't think twice as he leapt at them...

* * *

Author Notes: Ok ok I know what your gonna say or write..."Hey Yoshi why did you make Ron act like an animal?" And I will respond with..."Well it was that moral compass thing I mentioned earlier. He relies sometimes on pure instinct." Hope that covered that, now to the next topic. The ventilation system I hope that brought a smile to your face. I know it did for me! And to our final topic the Mission Mode Music I had to pick a theme for them when they go mission mode. P.s. if you readers have any suggestions for music I would like to hear them, also this story needs a precious scene so look forward to it next chapter. Till next time. - Peace


	5. Almost

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Lying on the floor tied down with a teenage heroine's foot placed promptly on her back was DNAmy. It took her a few minutes to catch her, but after a few stumbles here and there she finally snagged her villain. Ironically DNAmy tripped over the same ice that our teen heroes unlucky met with making her capture all the more sweeter. Kim was pleased she caught the crazy cuddle buddy fanatic and not once did Ron call her for her help.

Struggling in her binds, "Darn it! Curse you Kim Possible you ruined my plans for a cuddly world!"

Smirking a little, "Look on the bright side DNAmy. Cuddle buddies are allowed in the prison."

Sighing in defeat, "I hope my babies are ok."

"Oh I'm pretty sure Ron..." Something clicked in the red-head.

_"Ron!"_ She had forgotten that Ron was left to dealt with the half human hybrids. Quickly leaving DNAmy she ran to where her blonde freckled friends was, worrying if he was alright. Closing the distance between her and the other room she almost made it, right before Ron intercepted her keeping her from entering the room. The smile on his face was not missed by Kim, or his seemingly unscathed outfit. With his mystical monkey power retreated his eyes reverted back to their original dark-brown coloring with his fangs retracting back.

"There you are Ron!" ,Kim breathed a little easier seeing the state of condition her friend was in, "Did you take care of DNAmy's henchmen?" She asked as she tried to peek over his shoulder.

Constantly getting in her way Ron grabbed Kim by the shoulders getting her full attention. "Yea no problem KP. It was...fun." Kim didn't seem to notice the dried crimson stains on his gloves, or how nervous he looked in his eyes.

Feeling a little relieved she stopped trying to see past him and made her way back to DNAmy. Ron quickly followed behind her feeling like he dodged a bullet. His tense muscles relaxed with his nervousness washing away. Let's just say it probably wouldn't be a good idea if the red-head saw the mess her blonde friend made back there. Following behind her Ron swiftly replaced his gloves with the spares he carries in his back pocket. Last thing he needed was Kim questioning him why was there dried up blood stains on his hands. He wouldn't even know where to begin explaining himself.

Kim was busy contacting the authorities to pick up DNAmy, so Ron decided to venture in to a lab filled with unlabeled chemicals. With his hands snugly placed in his pockets the blonde entered the room with no motivation what so ever. In the room as far as the eye could see tubes filled with mysterious like substances all scattered around the empty lab. Suddenly the blonde grew a broad smile with Rufus leaving his pocket climbing up to his shoulder. Rubbing his hands together like a kid in a candy store Ron looked at his hairless friend with that all-knowing Ron smile.

"Rufus buddy wanna play 'Scientist'?" He asked to receive a nod back.

Finding a lab coat and a pair of goggles and somehow one for Rufus as well the two began to experiment with the chemicals. Grabbing one portraying a green like glow and another with a reddish tint he mixed together to see what would happen. Seconds later fire sprouted out of the tube amazing Ron until the liquid substance ran out. Picking up more tubes Rufus somehow made anti-matter which quickly was destroyed as it came in contact with Ron's pure energy ball he just discovered. Now with their eagerness peaked Ron and Rufus began mixing more chemicals, creating many mishaps. After many 'Never be Normal' fun experiments they found themselves having the times of their lives.

It wasn't long until Kim began calling them to see where they were.

"Ron where are you!" She yelled cupping her hands to echo more.

Hearing her voice Rufus quickly scampered back into his owner's pocket as he took off to the door dropping many chemicals on the way. Opening and shutting the door in less than a second, Ron slumped on the door as he slides down on the floor.

Sneaking up on him, "Ron? What were you doing in there?" ,Kim asked with an eyebrow raised and hands crossed.

Being startled by her sudden appearance the blonde jumped up. "I wasn't doing anything." ,he responded nervously with his hands rubbing his neck. With his head placed closely to the door Ron could hear something moving in the room, but he couldn't worry about that right now.

She studied his actions for a moment trying to figure out her best friend. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but the sound of an approaching helicopter drowned out her thoughts. Taking her stare off Ron Kim could see the vehicle landing where they landed earlier with a couple of soldiers exiting out the helicopter with their weapons armed. They were here to pick up DNAmy.

Forgetting about questioning Ron, Kim went to go talk to the officers leaving the blonde to deal with his...aftermath. Deeply sighing in relieve Ron opened the lab door to find that the lab was over run with plants growing all over the walls. There were giant sun flowers and piranha plants everywhere. Hastily re-closing the door he ran back to Kim who finished explaining everything to the authorities.

_"Glad that's not my lab"_ Ron thought happily before reaching Kim. There was his care-free attitude again.

"Thanks again Miss Possible for all your help." The officer said before leaving Kim and Ron alone.

Turing back to look at her partner, while pulling out her kimmunicator, "Ok then Ron all we need to do is contact Wade for our ride and we'll..." Before she knew it Ron placed his hand over the kimmunicator stopping her from reaching Wade. Pushing down the device, he looked at her with his eyes almost in a begging way.

"Whoa KP what's the rush? Why don't we relax and take a look around, you know go sight seeing." He asked with a laid back smile.

"What are you talking about Ron? Sight seeing? What is there to sight see around here? " She asked considering to listen to his idea.

His eyes relaxed as his smile did the same, "I heard the Himalayas mountains are famous for their flower fields. And I thought we could go take a look at them. You know relax and a bit and not worry about saving the world for once."

Kim pondered at his suggestion, it would be nice to take a break and take in some of the scenery, instead of dealing with criminals and schoolwork. She always did like flowers and it did seem like a nice idea. Heck why not, releasing some tension wouldn't kill her, and she nodded slowly. Happy with her response Ron swiftly pulled her out of the lab and down to the flower beds located at a lower altitude than they were currently in. After a few minutes of walking or in Kim's case being pulled they found themselves at a hill surrounded with dead flowers. The weather wasn't to cold to kill them it just wasn't spring time yet.

Kim's happy exterior died that moment strangely she was hoping to see a full field of beautiful flowers, now it didn't seem possible. Turning away Kim began to pull out her kimmunicator to contact Wade for their ride before Ron once again placed his hand on the device stopping her motives.

(YouTube - "A Whole New World Megan Lee Version" Why? The lyrics just think about. Imagine seeing the world through Ron's point of view. I just works trust me.)

"Whoa, whoa Kim what are you doing?"

Kim looked at him with a disappointed look, "Ron the flowers are dead." She said sadly.

Her sadden expression hurt Ron very much, he didn't like seeing KP so miserable. Thinking of only one thing he could do Ron reached out his hand to Kim with his heart warming Ron smile. "KP?" He called out in a soothing tone.

"Yea Ron." She replied as she looked to his heart warming face.

"Do you trust me KP?"

A little confused by his question, of course she trusted him why would he ask such a thing. "What Ron?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated to her with his voice still as smooth as silk.

Nodding her head, "Yes..." ,Kim took his hand which he then led her to the top of the hill giving them a full view of all the dead plants.

Kim saw all the dead flowers and her sadness returned, Ron however began rubbing his palms together with a soft blue glow emitting from his hands. She saw this, how was he doing it, and before she could ask he slowly opened his palms out releasing the blue glow over the field of flowers. The soft blue glow was draped over each individual flower bringing to them to life. They bloomed, blossomed, and emerged from their deep slumber.

Her eyes widen every flower suddenly came alive and once darkish grey field suddenly was masked with color. Colors ranging from light to dark all full of life in an elegant dance. She was no longer sad but astonished as a sweet smile spread across her face. Ron silently took pleasure seeing the expression on her face, as long as she was happy he was happy.

"Ron...how di-did you do th-this?" She stuttered with amazement.

"I'll tell you later KP..." He calmly replied before leaping down on to the field of flowers. He ran through the field without the slightest care in the world.

Looking at her best friend she couldn't understand how he could be so care-free, and yet she wanted to join him. Running after him, she couldn't help but smile. The flowers smelled nice, the air was warm, and the sky was clear with a loving sunset. Heavenly was the world she would use to describe this sensation, and she was loving it every moment. It was nice not thinking about the stopping villains or her life, at the moment all that mattered was the here and now. She wasn't teen hero Kim Possible, she was teenager Kim Possible, and she never felt more alive. It was a whole new world she never knew existed.

Catching up to Ron she tackled with the both of them falling down a hill. They rolled together as the flowers soften their roll. In Kim's mind it felt amazing and she didn't want to ever let it go. Before they knew it they found themselves on the bottom on the hill with Ron lying on top of her, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Soft laughter broke out from the two as they laid there fully content.

When the laughter subsided they looked at each other now with Ron's hands promptly placed between Kim arching him over her body. Their eyes gazed deep down in their souls as their hearts beat stronger. The air gently passed through the field of flowers letting the scent travel across the valley. The sunset gave a perfect atmosphere, the air was tenderly warm while the flowers provided the best background.

She never looked closely at Ron before and she was only now noticing his perfectly unkempt hair, his dark-chocolate eyes, and his heart-warming smile. Kim could feel butterflies in her stomach as her heart beat stronger. Her breathing grew short as her face turned lightly red. She felt like she wanted to kiss him, no she needed to kiss him. What was stopping her it was her judgement. The only keeping her from kissing him was her damn thoughts. Why couldn't she not think and just act...like Ron. But no her mind kept pulling images of her and Ron never recovering from it and eventually leading it to the death of their friendship. Fearing the consequences she didn't, she wanted it so bad, but she didn't do it.

Nothing happened and Ron slowly got up, with Kim watching him her eyes filled with sorrow. She already regretted it, not kissing him. But the consequences were major and her judgement kept her from taking that step forward.

(End the Song)

Rubbing his neck, "Um KP we should get going before our rents get worried." Ron told her nervously thinking about what probably almost happened. New Ron or old Ron it didn't matter anything embarrassing between Kim and him always made him nervous.

Blushing very hard Kim got up looking away from her best friend. "Yea we should."

After a few moments and a small chat with Wade their ride was on the way picking them up shortly after their little flower trip. They were silent for the whole ride not looking at each other instead glancing at the wall if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Kim needed to talk to someone about this, her dad no, Monique maybe, her mother bingo! Ron on the other hand was busy thinking on what he was going to do later today, sure he was sad that nothing happened between them, but with his new perspective on life he shrugged it off. Still the very thought resided in the back of his mind clawing at him.

When they made it to their respected homes Ron plumply threw himself on the couch quickly drifting off. Mystical monkey powers or not fighting those beast, henchmen, and bringing the flowers alive drained him. He felt like he could sleep for days which he probably would've done if his mother didn't have any say about it. Kim on the other hand couldn't think about sleep she was to busy thinking about what almost happen in the Himalayas and she couldn't get it out of her head. Throwing herself on her bed with her arms and legs spaced out she clutched her pillow covering her face.

Ann walked in to find Kimmie in her usual distress position. It mean only one thing it was time again for another mother-daughter talk. Sighing a little Ann walked over to her daughter's bed sitting right beside her. She placed her hand over Kim's shoulder feeling her tense up from the slight contact. Whatever it was it was eating her alive.

"Wanna talk about?" Ann asked already knowing the answer to her question.

Kim wanted to, she really did, but it was to embarrassing. Shaking her she clutched on the pillow tighter. "No." Her voice sounded very mumbled.

Ann patted the pillow, "Now Kimmie you can tell me." She grabs the pillow removing off her daughter's face. She looked very distressed and tired. "Now tell me what's wrong honey?" Her mother's voice was soft and trusting.

Kim looked at her mother clearly defeated, "It's about me and Ron."

"Ohh did Ron do something wrong?" Ann asked a little worried.

Quickly shaking her head, "No no if anything Ron did something amazing."

Raising her eyebrow now a little puzzled, "Oh if Ron did something amazing then what's the problem Kimmie?"

Luckily no one else was home or Kim would've died from embarrassment. "I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't!" She yelled out while looking away from her mother's bewildered stare. The blush on her face made it self noticeable as Kim sat up pulling her legs closer to herself and hiding her head from the rest of the world.

Ann's shocked face came and went in a hurry. It was quickly replaced with an understanding on. "And why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship if it didn't work out."

Ann smiled sweetly at her daughter before wrapping her arms around her. "Honey sometimes life is about taking risk."

Lifting her head to meet her mothers, "But what about if it doesn't work out what if..."

"Kimmie sometimes it's good to think things through, but other times it's get in the way of your happiness. Sometimes it's good to take chances and not think about the consequences."

"That's easier said than done mom." She heated replied. "I'm not like Ron who is the most care-free guy I know." Ann smirked a little grabbing more of Kim's attention. "What?" Kimberly asked.

"You called Ron a guy."

Still confused, "Yea so." She replied rolling her eyes.

Ann began walking out of the room with her smile still alive, "Last time I checked you said Ron wasn't a guy he was Ron. And now Ron is a guy. Well that should tell you something." Ann added before walking out leaving Kim to her thoughts...

* * *

Author Notes: What? You wanted Kim to kiss Ron? What I can I say her damn consciousness got in the way. Does that make me a bad person I'm not sure I'll let you decide that. So now to other topics that song choice I gave you, did you enjoy it? Did it bring back good memories your past childhood I hope it did. I know it did for me. What about that little scene with him going all mad scientist I hope you enjoyed that as well haha. Ok now to new topics, if you guys like the story so far please review I enjoy reading your comments it brings me glee. Until next time. - Peace


	6. Feeling a Little Left Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

A week has gone by since the moment in the Himalayas, the almost kiss, and finally the 'Talk' with her mother. The Himalayas and the almost kiss, were both an unbelievable experience one she would never forget. The joy Ron brought to her and the complications he left. It was so unfair to Kim why did she have to be happy and sad all the time. Why couldn't she have both? And to make matters more problematic for the red-head her best friend's life seemed to be taking a turn for the better.

The weight of the world seemed to magically disappear from Ron's shoulders, but hers did not. He hadn't shown any signs of distress in both school and missions. In fact it was the exact opposite; he was improving in school now that people stopped calling him a loser, like he cared what they thought. His new found intelligence wasn't known at first, until Kim realized that Ron no longer seemed anxious about his studies. Diving deeper in to the matter it turned out Ron was in fact smart he just never showed it. And the missions…well the news channels had no choice, but to consider Ron as 'Partner' status in Team Possible now.

It was too much to take in so, Kim plopped herself on her bed heavily lost in her thoughts. She was too busy thinking of her current sitch with Ron, and it didn't help that the tweebs were destroying the house again. This was only giving the red-head a major headache. Ron on the other hand was eventfully sleeping on his couch without a care in the world. Being a go lucky care-free guy will do that to you. Neglectfully these two had better things, so it was time to give our old friend Wade a check in.

Confide in his room Wade was busy working on a machine that could reverse the effects on Ron. He believed a life without inhibitors, fears or a moral compass was not humanly natural, or beneficial. Still he wondered if it was a good idea to reverse the effects on Ron. Would it really be such a bad idea to let him keep his new attitude and life style? His new found abilities have proved quite useful in a tight sitch. And he seemed to be in a better mood than he ever was before.

He shakes his head in disbelief, "No, I have to reverse Ron back to his normal self! It's the right thing to do, even if he resists."

With a blowtorch in one hand and some gizmo type of electronic on the other Wade began tinkering trying to finish the device as quickly as possible. It had taken him hours to construct the right blueprints for his device. Hours of hard thinking labor and some sweat here and there were hard, but necessary for him to fix this little dilemma.

Locking himself to his work he almost didn't hear or notice the small beeping on his computer. Stopping his work he went to go check the email to only receive a message that was sent to him…from the scientist from the labs. This was strange why would they be contacting him, the mission was done and over with it's not like another mad scientist was robbing the lab again, was there?

Opening the message Wade was shocked to find what the contents were…

_Dear Team Possible_

_During our clean and sweep of our lab we came across an unexpected and disturbing find. There seems to be discarded bodies of DNAmy's creatures, laid out across one of our research labs. We are not sure if it was necessary, but we understand that the situation called for force. I'm guessing that DNAmy's creatures needed to be brought down after we did an analysis on their DNA and genetic structure. We could understand this all fair and well, however next time it would be appreciated if you guys would clean up after yourself. _

_On to other topics there seems to have been a contamination with one of our research labs. It seems one of your teammates; the blonde one has messed with our untested chemical batches. We caught this on our security camera, and would be extremely disappointed if it wasn't for the fact that the camera caught the chemicals he used to create a new energy source. So we humbly appreciate yet distrust your teammate's judgment. _

_Our regards – Secret Scientist Society or 'SSS'._

_P.S. And no were not infiltrated with the Seniors. _

Closing the message Wade was indeed shocked to the discovery of Ron's antics. Ron's new improved attitude was becoming a problem fast and needed to be dealt with quickly. His lack of judgment was only going to get worse. There was only one solution he needed to no doubt return his blonde freckled friend back to his old self. The only problem was he doubt Ron would see this as an issue. For all Wade knew Ron would simply shrug it off saying my bad, like it was a joke. But this wasn't a joke this was serious and it needed to be handled, it was his responsibility as part of Team Possible.

"I got finish this invention before things get out of hand."Trying to focus on the issue at hand Wade returned to his work more determined than ever now. It slipped his mind to tell Kim about Ron's style of vigilantly justice.

Elsewhere in the possible house promptly laid an over-tired red-head. Struggling to cope with herself it slowly began to take a toll on Kim's body. Tossing and turning she didn't know what do, what to think, or who to talk to. The decisions were haunting her…about Ron's sudden determination and the almost kiss. Why did it bother her so much she asked herself, but with no answer given.

Sitting up Kim reached out for her phone dialing Ron. Not to talk about her confused emotions, or about how he was enjoying his new life style. She just wanted to hang with her best friend. Sure it was weird for her to directly call the person that was giving her the most trouble, but she couldn't help but feel left out. Curious and a bit of jealously also. It was true Kim was starting to slightly envy Ron's new life, it seemed so much fun. At first she denied it saying to herself it was simply a phase, but it soon became clear…she was envious. Sure she had fun to, but that was only when her mind was at ease and she didn't have to worry about problems. Ron on the other hand was constantly happy, and it actually worked with him. It didn't interfere with his life; in fact it only made it better for him. And that's why she was feeling some resentment towards her blonde friend. She wished she could feel how it would be like being him for a little while…

"Hello?" He sounded groggy like he just woke up.

"Ron?"

"Oh hey KP." His voice still seemed a bit soft.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you Ron?" She asked feeling a little guilty.

"Haha it's fine Kim so what's up?" Ron answered back a bit more enthusiastically.

Feeling a little better, "Not much just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall. I could use a new tank top and new pair of cargo pants."

"Ugh." Ron made a noise sounding very annoyed.

Kim's sudden soft voice quickly became heated, "What are you 'ugh' about?"

"It's just every time we go to the mall, you always make me carry all the bags."

"Yea so?"

"So there is no way I'm going to the mall with you."

"Aww come on Ron…pleaseeeee."

"No" Ron then hung up the phone. Slumping back down on his couch, and picking up the remote the blonde began channel surfing. Finding a cooking show Ron began taking notes at the way they were preparing their turkey al-roast. "Oh I never thought of putting pineapples inside like that genius!" Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. "Who could that be?" Opening door, Ron was not prepared for what he saw.

"Prewtty please Ronnie?" There stood Kim giving him her puppy dog pout. She had her hands clapped with her lip slightly quivering, her nose stood perky up, and her eyes shined that adorable emerald glow.

Terrified Ron's hands began to tremble on the door knob, "No…no…no….no!"

"Ron could you hold this one to thank you." Kim happily gave him a Club Banana bag filled with the latest designs of wardrobe.

She was already feeling better from the previous afternoon, while Ron had many bags in his hands ranging from shoe stores, all the way to appliances. His face and fair both had the same expression…absolute boredom. "Oh look Ron, this top is half off, and it's so cute!" Kim left to go buy it leaving Ron standing there a little ticked off.

"Damn puppy dog pout. Oh sure now I have no fears, and have mystical monkey powers, but that doesn't matter against Kim's puppy dog pout. Against that I'm powerless." The blonde grumbled to himself as the number of bags in his hands continued to grow.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of walking and store exploring, they were finally leaving the dreaded mall.

Ron was stuck carrying all the bags to Kim's house, while Kim carried a single bag the lightest one of course.

Sighing a little, "Why do I go with you to the mall again KP?"

Kim stopped him, "Two reason; one is because you're nice…" That made Ron heave out a bigger sigh, "And two because you owe me." That caught him by surprise.

"Owe you for what!"

Lowering her head a bit as her shoulders dropped, "For showing off…" Kim didn't make eye contact with Ron.

Ok if Ron wasn't confused before now he was mentally insane, "For showing off? What do you mean by showing off? What exactly is it that I'm showing off KP?" He asked calmly to only…

"For showing off your new life!"…receive a verbal yell from the red-head. Her fists clenched together, as Ron stepped back from the sheer intensity of her voice.

"My new life, what you mean my attitude?"

"No I mean your new everything! Your new fighting skills, your new confidence, your new I don't care attitude, your amazing happy expression, and everything else!" Kim leaned on Ron, as she buried her face in his shoulder. Her voice softens with each 'new' thing she pointed out about the new Ron. "I know I'm sounding majorly selfish here, but it's not fair how come you get to have all the responsibilities lifted off your shoulders. While they keep piling up on me it's just not fair."

Ron wanted to hug Kim, but the weight of the bags kept his hands from moving, "Kim…" He spoke softly, "It's not that I don't have responsibilities. It's just I don't care about them anymore. They aren't lifted off my shoulders, I just push them off."

A small tear escaped the teen heroine, "Still your having the time of your life, while me…I'm stuck doing things like working on the yearbook, or have cheer practice. We haven't had any time to hang out. I miss you."

He chuckled a little, "Well last time I checked KP that's your own fault. If you don't want to have so many things to do, then don't go looking for them. I'm not stopping you from working on the yearbook, or pushing you on to cheerleading. That's all you." Ron touched his head with Kim's grabbing her attention, "I'm sorry Kim I've known you've been busy this past week and I shouldn't have left you all by yourself, I promise to make it up to you."

"Really?" She asked if she was a scared child.

Kissing her forehead, "Really I promise."

Feeling slightly relieved, "Still I wish I could be like you just for a little while…"

Elsewhere Wade was putting the finishing touches to his new invention.

"Ah ha I finished it! My Re-Wave is now fully operational." The machine itself was as big as the kimmunicator. Some slight alteration in the colors as the kimmunicator, but all the very well noticeably different.

With this I could reverse the effects done to the brain waves in human mind. Now all this is left is to use it Ron and everything will be back to normal." Wade was about to call Ron until doubts started filling his mind, "Ok I need to think this through Ron won't be an easy person to fool, lack of judgment or not his instincts will probably kick in and save him. Better call Kim."

In the Possible house Kim was currently pinned as Ron's fingers assaulted her belly.

"Say it KP!"

"Hahahaha ne-never R-Ron!" She tried to get free from Ron's hold but he had both her hands locked down with one hand. His legs pinned her down in place as his free hand relentlessly tickled all her weak spots. Kim tried to break free but with Ron's monkey powers giving him increased strength she was helpless and at his mercy.

"Come on KP admit it! The faster you do the faster I can stop tickling you!" Ron was merciless as his magic fingers found all the right spots.

Kim couldn't hold out anymore, "Ok ok Ron you're a b-bon-diggity dan-dancer!" She cried out hoping he would stop.

Satisfied with her answer Ron stopped his assault on Kim's unprotected stomach. The red-head suddenly stopped laughing as she tried to catch her breath. With his hand still holding Kim's and his legs pinning her Ron brought his face a mere breath away from Kim's. Looking at her with an over-confident smile, "And don't you forget it." Ron added quite pleased with himself.

Kim on the other hand was starting to blush in the sitch she was in. Here she was pinned down, with her hands secured, and Ron's face only a small distance between hers. She could literally feel his cool gentle breath meet her warm heavy one. If she wanted all she would need to do is bring her head slightly up to meet his. It was another chance…a second chance.

"_Go for it!" _Her heart encouraged her…

"_Don't you'll ruin your friendship!" _…but her brain argued against it.

It was a war between instinct and intelligence. An ally whose always been by your side since birth keeping you from harm's way, and the other who keeps you from making irrational decisions. Whose side did she want to take, it was all so confusing.

"_Go for it…" _The voice was weak, _"You know you want it..." _It continued to grow, _"What are you waiting for!" _She couldn't ignore it anymore Kim was going for it. Her lips trembled as her bare midriff continue to grow and shrink rapidly. Her mind dizzy nothing was going to stop the auburn teen. This was it she readied herself the moment was here it was all or nothing…

"_Don't it's not worth it!" _Kim stopped her actions listening to her subconscious, _"What happens if it doesn't work out?" _She didn't want to argue with herself that always proved emotionally draining, _"Are you willingly to give up your friendship for a 'What If'?"_

The teen heroine didn't know what to do. Kiss him don't kiss him it was all so confusing. She didn't want to make decisions she wanted to act. She wanted something!

Beep-beep-beep-beep

Her focus was returned from the familiar sound. With her breathing returning to a regular pace she blushed nervously at the blonde.

"Hehe I better get that Ron." Kim told him as Ron still held her down.

Confused by Kim's sudden attitude change, he nodded. "Yea ok Kim." He spoke softly and slowly as he released his grasp on Kim.

Picking herself up Kim made her way to her bag with her face flushed with desire. Pulling out the kimmunicator she answered Wade's call.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Before Wade responded he saw how messy Kim looked, "Are you ok Kim?"

Rubbing her neck a little Kim looked slightly nervous, "Yea Wade no big."

"Right…" Wade really stretched out that word, "Anyways there's something I have to show can you meet me as soon as possible?"

"Yea sure Wade just let me tell Ron and then we can…"

"No don't tell Ron!"

Startled by her friend's sudden outburst, "Wait why can't I tell Ron?" Kim looked over her shoulder to see Ron chit chatting something with Rufus.

"Just trust me Kim." Wade assured her.

"Ok?" She added a little confused.

Half an hour later Kim found herself at Wade's house.

"So how did you avoid Ron?" Wade asked Kim.

"Oh I just told him that Monique said there was a sale at the mall he literally ran out the house at the mention of going back to the mall." Kim chuckled about Ron's hatred for shopping malls.

"Perfect now we can get down business…" Wade pulled out his Re-Wave device. "With this device we could return Ron back to normal!" He happily announced…

…Kim on the other hand suddenly looked a little gloomed, "Back to normal?" Her voice was miserable, something Wade was not expecting. "Why do you want to turn Ron back to normal?"

"What? Kim how could you be you even ask that? Don't you want the old Ron back?"

Kim twiddles with her fingers a bit, "Don't you think it would be fair to ask him before you even think about turning him back?" She completely avoid Wade's question.

Sighing a little, "Look Kim with this device I could turn on and off the inhibitors and…"

"Wait did you say turn off?" The auburn teen interrupted her genius friend with a new-found sparkle in her emerald eyes.

Taken back by her sudden interruption, "Yea Kim I could turn off a person's inhibitors, fears, and moral compass just like what happened to Ron. You see with this device I can…"

"Use it on me!" She shouted unexpectedly.

Taken back by his friend's sudden cry, "Wait what! Why would I do that Kim?"

"Please Wade I really want to see what it feels like to be Ron for a day, live a day with nothing holding you back, a day with no worries."

Wade was beside himself, "Kim, are you sure?"

With the same determination she gives in saving the world she gave back in her request, "Yes Wade I'm sure!"

Wade didn't know what to say or think. Here he was ready to blast Ron back to his normal self, and here was Kim asking him to change her into what Ron had become. He didn't seem this outcome unfolding at all and it really surprised him. Looking at his device he held promptly in his hand, then back at Kim he questioned what to do. He was about to disagree, but couldn't Kim rarely asked him for favors and he definitely didn't want to get on the red-head's bad side. Sighing, Wade pointed the device at Kim firing away the same beam that changed Ron…

* * *

Author Notes: Not really sure what to say here, but here goes nothing. I felt like Kim's thoughts needed to be better explained to properly explain why she asked Wade to do what he did. And now let's be honest a lot of you readers really wanted to see what would happen if Kim became like Ron...well now you can...in the next chapter! Alright you know the drill read and review to your hearts content, meanwhile I got things to do. Until next time, - Peace


	7. Irresponsible Kim

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

The beam made direct contact with Kim completely embracing her…déjà vu. The energy surging through her body caused her to slowly fall. Her muscles became weak, her vision started to blur, and her thoughts began to race.

Kim laid there on the floor with her thoughts racing. She saw her memories passing by her one by one. _"Is this what Ron went through?"_ She thought. The outside world was closed off to her as many images kept coming forth, resembling all her happy and sad moments, and also her greatest fears. Her first fear one only Ron knew, pitch darkness. Kim was terrified of the dark it was only thanks to her cuddle buddy Pandaroo that she could sleep at all at night, but now it had no effect on her. Then the word teenager floated everywhere. Kim always wanted to be 'Teen' hero Kim Possible; it was her way of avoiding growing up, but she found herself simply not caring anymore. All her memories filled with doubt and fear suddenly washed away from her having no effect. One at a time they shattered in to a million little pieces never to be resembled again. _"This feels nice." _She commented. Kim would've been fine laying there but a constant screaming coming from the outside world kept nagging her to get up. Recognizing her friend's voice she tried to get up, but her body wouldn't respond. _"I would like to get up now." _Nothing happened, _"No big I could do the impossible." _Still no response from her body, _"If Ron could do this so can I." _Her muscles started to react, _"Anything is possible for a Possible!" _Kim yelled and her body finally responded.

"Kim…Kim!" Wade kept yelling at his downed friend. She hadn't made any movements for almost a minute. He was scared; he didn't know what to do. Luckily he didn't have to know Kim started to stir. Pushing herself up Kim bared a new-confident smile, one that rivaled Ron's. "Oh Kim your ok…so how do you feel?"

Finally standing straight up Kim brought her hands to her hair running her finger through the strands. Her eyes were half closed as the smile she had was all too powerful and laid back. _"So this is how Ron feels all the time…I love it!" _

"Hello earth to Kim?" Wade tried to grab the redhead's attention with little success.

Looking over to Wade she gazed with a nonchalant look, "What was that Wade?"

"So how do you feel?" He re-asked.

She smirked with a devious gaze, "Never better..."

Rubbing her neck a little Wade wasn't sure he liked Kim's new attitude, "Well that's good." Pulling out the device, "Ok Kim let me finish explaining the ramifications of this device…" He rambled on about for about 10 minutes explaining every nook and cranny about his invention, but Kim wasn't paying him to the slightest mind. She was too busy thinking of a fun activity her and Ron could do. Finally noticing her lack of interest Wade yelled to get her attention, "Kim!"

Taken back by his sudden increase in voice the redhead jumped a little, "What Wade?"

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Wade asked her a little heatedly

Looking at him with no motivation to listen to his boring lecture, Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Nope, not really Wade." She answered back easily.

"Kim you got to listen to everything I'm trying to tell you? Don't you care about the consequences and dangers that come with invention?" Wade held up the invention trying to drive a point across.

Kim on the other hand was already beginning to make her way out of Wade's room. She turned her head to look at the 11 year old super genius, "I really don't care…" And before Wade knew it she was gone on a mission; a mission to find a certain blonde.

"What have I done?"

Steeping out of Wade's house the auburn teen walked off to where Ron would likely be, at Bueno Nacho probably enjoying a Naco. As she strolled through the same neighborhood she for once took in some of scenery. It was an amazing day there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was fresh and crisp, while the sunlight proved to be delightfully warm. With such a perfect day one thing came to her mind a…

"Kim Possible!"

With her thoughts suddenly interrupted Kim turned to see who called her. Believe or not it was her most favorite reporter running up to her with a camera man ready to capture footage or an interview, Summer Gales.

"Kim Possible a word please!" Kim didn't really want to give an interview at the moment her objective was to find Ron. Summer Gales must have noticed Kim's lack of interest, "Please just a couple of questions!"

Sighing in defeat, "Fine a couple only, but hurry up I got somewhere to be." She remarked.

"Thank you! Ok first question could you tell us how your sidekick Con Slappable suddenly became more…"

Kim raised her finger at Summer Gale interrupting her, "First of all he is my 'Partner' not sidekick. And second his name is Ron Stoppable and if you don't get this info right, you could forget about ever getting another interview from me again!" Kim demanded at the reporter.

Nodding her head showing she understood the teen heroine's demand, "Ok sorry Ms. Possible. So could you please tell us a little bit about…?" Summer Gales took a moment to remember the blonde's name, "…Ron Stoppable and how good he's become?"

In an instant Kim got a sly idea, "Well I could tell you…" A new spark could be seen in her eyes, something only Ron has ever shown, "…or I could show you."

"Show us how would you do that Ms. Possible?" The reporter asked clearly not following what Kim was saying or addressing to her.

Gaining her most confident smile yet Kim took the microphone from the anchor lady and looked directly in the camera. "I Kim Possible here by challenge Ron Stoppable to a race through the city! A no hold back race, with anything goes." Kim stopped and pointed to the city which could be seen from the angle from they stood at. Pointing at the construction zone and more directly a lone steel bar suspended by a rope above at least 8 stories from the ground, it was the perfect finish line for their race. "The start of the race will be at entrance of Upperton, and the first one to that steel bar over there is the winner!"

Unbelievably taken back by Kim Possibles words, "Wait are you serious Mr. Possible?"

Kim threw back the microphone to Summer Gales, "I'm dead serious so you better get your news copters ready because you won't want to miss this." With that last statement Kim headed off to Bueno Nacho hoping Ron would be there.

With Kim Possible leaving such a powerful story Summer Gales quickly jumped into action. Taking out her cell phone she called the studio, "Get our news copters ready this is the opportunity of a life time! I don't want to miss any of this!" Quickly turning back to the camera, "Well there you have it folks a race between Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable is about to take place and you won't want to miss it. Who will win teen hero Kim Possible or her partner Ron Stoppable stay tuned for more details?"

Elsewhere at Bueno Nacho was a certain blonde and his mole rat buddy were about to enjoy the savory deliciousness of a Naco. That was until the doors of the restaurant suddenly burst open with an over confident redhead walking in. Her eyes had pure determination, and her posture different it was more natural.

"Hey KP…you seem different?" Ron asked as he was about to take a bite of his Naco.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to eat that Naco right now Ron."

He was about to take a bite when the auburn teen said that, "And why not…" He happily mocked as he re-prepared himself to take a bite of the savory Mexican delight.

Kim smirked from his lack of knowledge, "Because you don't want to race with that slowing you down, do you Ron?" Kim answered back to him all joyously.

Ron suddenly stopped trying to eat the Naco, and looked at Kim still confused, "Race what race KP?"

The redhead began to play with her hair a little, "Oh you know the one I challenge you to on national TV. It's all over the news by now no big." She answered him not caring the world knew about their race.

Suddenly the food became unimportant to the blonde, "Your challenging me to a race?" Kim didn't answer back, but the sheer confidence in her eyes was all Ron needed. He recognized those eyes they were the same as his…contently natural. "KP what happened to you?"

Sitting down next to him, "Wade made an invention that turned me in to someone just like you. Now I feel like the world's problems are someone else's and not mine. " Not really wanting to discuss it any further Kim grabbed him and pulled him out of his seat, "Now do you accept the challenge Ron…or are you too scared?" KP pushed him.

The blonde's sudden exterior changed from beyond confused to an overwhelming perfect expression, "You're on KP, but do you really think you could beat me? I got mad monkey kung-fu skills and the mystical monkey powers."

With a smile matching his she grabbed him pulling him out of the restaurant, "Anything's possible…"

Ann Possible was busy washing up from performing a surgery on the left hemisphere on the brain when suddenly a nurse came barging in the washroom, "Mrs. Possible did you hear the news about your daughter?"

Ann automatically went in to motherly over panic mode. "What is it is she hurt!"

She chuckled at her expense, "No she is going to race Ron Stoppable; it's all over the news!" The nurse quickly left the room to go inform others, about Kim Possible's sudden challenge to her blonde friend.

Confused by the sudden flash of news thrown at her Ann went to her office to watch the race, "Race Ronald that doesn't sound like Kimmie?"

James Possible was placing the finishing touches on his new rocket engine the lightening fuse 3000, when one of the boards of directors entered his office. "Mr. Possible have you heard!"

James took a step back fearing his boss, "No what?" He was hoping he wasn't going to get fired, that's usually the reason they ever visited the space station.

"You daughter Kimberly challenged Ronald to a race." The director seemed very pleased, "I can't wait to watch I wonder who will win. So as of right now all scientist are to report to the video room to watch the event!" He quickly left leaving James to register what he just said.

"Kimmie-cub challenged Ronald to a race? What's this all about?" James ran to the video room to watch the event unfold.

By now everyone had heard of the event, ranging from their peers, to the everyday villains they fought on a regular basis. They were all seated in their respected homes waiting for the historical race to start. Rumors had it a blonde kid ran through the city a week ago, but they were just rumors, or were they? Now people began to think it was Ron Stoppable who was the blonde dude that did a universal free-run. Oh how right they were…

The news channel broadcasting began with their top and only story for the day…

Appearing on the channel in a news copter was Summer Gales. The wind was blowing all over her hair as she peered outside to see Kim and Ron stretching getting ready to run, "Hi it's me Summer Gales bringing you the news of this historical event. The race between teen heroes Kim Possible the girl who could do the impossible, and her partner Ron Stoppable the guy who has earned the title being practically unstoppable!" A separate window popped up showing the course lay out of the race, "The race is to start at the entrance of Upperton and head straight into a busy intersection, followed by a trip to the amusement park, then with a splash at neighboring water park, and finally reaching the underdeveloped building the teen heroes will race to the support beam that hovers 8 stories above the air. First one there is the winner! These two were allowed to only bring one gadget to help them in the race, what they were we don't know. Let's watch and find out!"

Finished with their stretching Kim and Ron prepared to take off. They were in their mission clothes pumped up. Ron was really enjoying this new Kim and wondered if she was going to stay like this. Kim was really enjoying her new guilt free attitude she never felt so free.

(Montage Music – Recommendations: Naruto Shippuden "Closer" or "Sign" Either one would do.)

"You ready KP I'm not going to go easy on you!" Ron playfully teased…

"I didn't expect you to!"…Kim answered back with her adrenaline quickly escalating. "Come on Ron show me how good your new self really is!" KP demanded from her blonde best friend.

"Hehe you asked for it KP!" Ron answered back as well as waived to the copter signaling them they were prepared to start.

"1…" Kim started…

"…2"…Ron entered…

…3!" They both yelled in unison.

And they were off, with the copter capturing footage of all their movements.

Running straight into oncoming traffic Kim and Ron took different approaches to the unsuspecting drivers. Ron easily dodged each car by a hair as he steadily moves forward; sliding between each car like it was second nature to him. His feet moved like he was dancing between the upcoming cars. Kim on the other hand uses her cheerleader acrobatics to jump on the moving vehicles. When a car was a mere few feet away the auburn teen wouldn't falter instead she would place her hand on the hood on the car and press herself upward avoiding danger and leaping onto another vehicle heading towards the direction she needed to go. They both had simple smiles as the fun continued to grow.

With the cars leading to the amusement park they were still neck and neck. Entering the amusement park by jumping over the fence when their borrowed rides passed by Kim and Ron ran through the establishment unrestricted.

Deciding to have a little fun Kim pushed Ron into a cotton candy machine as she leaped through the tents of various assortments. Covered in cotton candy the blonde licked some off his arms as he took off trying to catch up to his fiery friend. Kim had already gained an enormous amount of ground after she used her one gadget; her dryer grappler gun to hijack a ride from the Ferris wheel. With his options running low Ron looked for a solution and heard one coming from behind…a rollercoaster that covered the entire park was passing by heading towards Kim. With a new confident smile taking over Ron ran to a nearby tree and quickly lunged forward grabbing the corner of the ride. With the speed and momentum given by a rollercoaster the blonde caught up to Kim and lunged forward on a tent next to her. Sliding down the establishment he found himself next to Kim again. When she saw him next to her she smirked a little as a devious idea came to her, taking a piece of cotton candy off his hair she licked it away with a very seductive smile.

Ron was completely caught off guard as he stared at Kim's alluring eyes. He didn't notice the concession stand in front of him, as he crashed into it. Kim ran to the water park laughing at her blonde friend. Swiftly getting up the new Ron thought two can play this game, as he ran to catch up to KP. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his gadget the laser lipstick and continued his run towards the water park.

Catching a ride on the lumber logs the auburn teen used the logs as stepping stones to clear half the park getting a little wet here and there. Deciding to look back to see if her blond friend was catching up or not, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Ron was right behind her with his mystical monkey powers overshadowed by the water, but that wasn't the part that caught her off guard. It was the fact that he was shirtless and had a very inviting smile. Blushing uncontrollably the redhead didn't even notice Ron take aim with the laser lip stick right for a tube holding gallons of water above her head. When she finally realized was when gallons of water splashed all over her drenching her to the bone. Her clothes were clinging to her body as her hair dripped right across her face. Pulling her strands of wet hair away she saw Ron making his way out of the water park and right for the construction zone. Not caring how wet she was Kim took off trying to catch up to her best friend.

The blonde found himself staring at the same building he once free-run before and now here he was doing it again. It was defiantly a nostalgic feeling he felt at the moment, but he couldn't lingered on it for too long. Hastily putting his shirt back on Ron started to run up the sides of the support beams when he saw the familiar site of a grapple rope pass by him. Kim had grappled the support beam needed to win the race. She was quickly ascending to the finish line and with no other options left Ron used the laser lip stick beam to cut the rope leaving Kim to land right beside him with a joyful smile the same he shared. Tossing the laser lipstick away Ron started to use his monkey acrobatics to climb up the sides of the support beams, Kim on the other hand used various cheerleading skills to scale the inner working on the structure.

This was it the support beam was within both their reach. If was right below Kim and right ahead of Ron. The exhaustion was getting to them to fast. With whatever energy left they both pushed themselves forward. Kim was ahead of Ron by a few mere feet, and she was going to leap forward first, until the water still soaking her caused her to slip. The auburn teen began to plummet downward, towards the ground. Without her grappler and having no energy left Kim didn't know what to do. Seeing KP fall made Ron go all out. Being fueled by pure adrenaline and instinct the blonde pushed himself intercepting Kim midair, and landing on the support beam. He grabbed the rope with one hand while trying to balance himself and Kim.

Not only did Ron Stoppable win, but he saved Kim Possible at the same time. Holding her with his one free hand they could both feel how fast their chest continued to rise and sink. Their breathing was rapid as the sweat dripped down their bodies, and their hair was ravished beyond control. Kim had instinctively placed her arms around the blonde's neck when he saved her, but she didn't bother moving them. She kept looking in his sympathetic eyes as he did the same.

A third chance had just risen up for Kim. And in this situation this is where your mind and heart come into play. Your heart and instincts will tell you go to for it, screw the consequences, while your mind and intellect will be all about the 'what if'. Your mind will continue to express the problems like what if it didn't work out or what if he didn't like you that way. Always making you take the safe path where nobody gets hurt. It was truly the smart thing to do, but there was only one problem for the auburn teen's mind…

Kim was too busy at the moment pressing her lips on to Ron's to even listen to it. She didn't even think about it she just went for it. She didn't care about or fear the consequences as her arms continued to hold on to Ron's neck. With her new attitude she didn't think she acted. Pressing her body on to him, Ron used all his strength to hold the rope as he returned the kiss with equal passion. In the end Kim Possible finally won.

They were lost in their own little world forgetting about everything around them…including the news copter that was recording and live streaming everything…

* * *

Author Notes: You know what I'm not even going to write anything, till next time. - Peace


End file.
